Tales of The Forgotten
by TitanWolf
Summary: After finishing his tale of Hawke, Varric is forced by the Seeker to reveal more, specifically about a half elf and a Tevinter Spearman. With no choice but to start over Varric begins the true tale of Hawke. Merrill/OC, Bethany/OC.
1. The Real Story

**Tales of The Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

**disclaimer i own nothing but oc's**

"Well that's everything , Seeker," Varric said, leaning back into the hard, cold stone chair. The Dwarf watched as Cassandra paced back and forth, clearly she was agitated, he could see it by the way the corner of her mouth ticked every few seconds, and her eyes kept shooting back and forth, like they were trying to find something around to spark a repressed memory that refused to come out.

The Chantry Seeker stopped, and ran a shaking hand through her short hair. "That can't be all," she muttered, as she slowly turned to face Varric her face hardened as she thrust an accusing finger in his direction. "You have been keeping secrets!" the echo from her shout filled the room, the sudden loud noise caused Varric to wince.

Chuckling softly, the Dwarf Rogue smiled cockily. "Why would you think that?" lifting his hand to rub a cramp in his neck Varric shrugged. "I've been completely honest with you my dear, but I guess your not satisfied with the truth or cold hard facts. There's nothing more I can help you with."

The Seeker raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Then tell me about the half elf and the Tevinter spearman."

Varric scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly. "There's not really much to tell, we knew them briefly," he said, waving his hand. "I don't think we even learned their names to be perfectly honest-"

He was cut off by the Chantry Seeker as she moved forward in a flash, and planted the heel of her boot on top of the Dwarf's crotch and pressed down, hard. "Are you sure?" she asked mockingly, as a bead of sweat slowly rolled down Varric's forehead, as he bit his lip tightly, to the point of almost drawing blood.

After several slow, and incredibly agonizing seconds, Varric finally relented. "Ok I'll tell you!" he sighed in relief as the pressure was removed from his sensitive parts. "Real ball buster aren't you?" leaning forward the Dwarf let out a groan. "It went like this."

_Hawke had finally decided to fulfill his promise to the witch, and deliver the amulet to the Dalish Keeper. Due to Aveline being promoted to guard captain it was just myself, Hawke, and Bethany. None of us knew just what the young man we were soon to meet had in store for us._

The sky above was clear, and the weather was warm. Hawke kept ahead of his two companions, more because of his longer legs made it easier to climb the mountain, while Bethany struggled to keep up, and Varric…. "Wait up Hawke!" he called, as he flopped down on top of a large boulder, exhausted. "Why did the Dalish have to have their camp at the top of fucking Sundermount?"

Stopping to look back down Hawke shook his head and laughed, while his good natured sister made her way back down toward the Dwarf crossbowman. "Are you alright Varric?" she asked, kneeling down as he sat up. The Apostate wrinkled her nose as the thick smell of sweat wafted off of the Dwarf, fighting back the urge to gag Bethany help the shorter man to his feet.

Higher up Hawke placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "Do you need me to carry you?" his only answer was a middle finger, causing the warrior to laugh again. In the distance shouts were heard, steadily growing louder with each passing second. Hawke turned to look farther up the mountain, from a cluster of trees a figure leaning on a staff stumbled out, making it a few steps before collapsing. Without stopping to think Hawke broke out in a run. Clearing the distance in a few long strides he saw that the person was dressed in a black hooded robe with pieces of plate mail stitched onto it a black staff with a dark red crystal on the end lay near the body. Pulling the hood down he was surprised to see an elf with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

Holding him up, Hawke looked him over to notice something sticking out of his side. Reaching down his fingers found two arrows that had been broken off. "Sorry if this hurts," grabbing the first he pulled it out slowly, not wanting to cause more damage. The second one was slightly deeper, causing him to pull harder, causing the elf to groan. Holding the second arrow up he noticed green fluid mixed in with the blood. "Poison, who could have-"

As if to answer him the trees erupted as several men wearing armor and carrying crossbow came out into the open. Seeing Hawke, one of them pointed. "There's the elf!" he shouted. "Hand him over, he fetch a fair price in Tevinter."

Hawke looked down at the pale man in his arms, breathing weakly. "You did this?" he asked, knowingly. Carefully placing the elf on the ground he stood and pulled the great sword from his back. "You'll pay for it."

From behind the crossbowman several more men came out, these were wielding swords and axes. A loud twang rang out before on of the crossbowman fell backwards, a bolt lodged in his throat. Hawke charged as Bethany threw a fireball amongst the men, causing them to scatter while several fell to the ground shrieking in pain as they burned.

Leaping, Hawke cut down through the closest man's shoulder blade and pushed his blade halfway across his body. Pulling it free he spun, and decapitated another who had tried to sneak up on him. Varric had Bianca singing as he fired bolt after bolt, each one finding it's target, while Bethany kept them off balance by mixing fire and ice spells.

Within a few minutes it was over, bodies laid everywhere. Hawke sheathed his sword before moving back to the prone elf, lifting him up the warrior tossed him over his shoulder and took off up the mountain. Bethany picked up the fallen staff and followed after her brother while Varric sighed, cursed, kicked a dead man, and plodded after his companions

**End chapter 1**


	2. Dead Weight

**Tales of The Forgotten**

**Chapter 2**

**disclaimer i own nothing but OC's**

Darkness, deep and black, made him feel like he was drowning. All around him voices echoed though he couldn't understand the words. Was this the Fade? Had they caught him and turned him over to the Imperium? Fear grew in his mind, like a rabid bear tearing through a weak hut wall.

"Is he going to be ok?" a voice echoed, somehow he could understand this one clearly.

"He is out of danger, although I do not know when he will awake," another, calmer voice replied. "The poison was a paralyzing drought, your lucky you got here in time, his lungs were close to seizing."

Another voice joined in, softer, younger than the first two. "Why kill him like that if they planned to sell him in Tevinter?"

"Those hunters would have had their camp nearby, and no doubt a large quantity of antidote on hand for after he was bound and chained," a gruff, lazy voice chirped in. "Not to change the subject but; shouldn't we be getting back to Kirkwall? I don't relish sleeping on Sundermount."

"Oh but you'll like it, it's warm this time of year and the mosquito's aren't so bad," another voice chimed in. high above a speck appeared gradually, after a few seconds it began to grow bigger and bigger with each passing second. Kicking his legs he began to climb higher and higher towards the growing light above. Closer and closer he felt the hold of the darkness loosing it's grip, before he was engulfed in a flash of white light. "OH! I think he's waking up!"

Opening his eyes he found a large pair of soft brown eyes staring at him inquisitively. "Merrill, give him some room," the elf looked up quickly, and leaned back away from him. "Are you alright, my name is Hawke."

Glancing over he saw a man with shaggy black hair and a beard, a splash of red across his face stuck out against his tan skin. Beside him was a Dwarf with short red hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Across from them was a slim girl with black hair, and beside her was a Dalish elf with tied back black hair. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Your at the Dalish camp on Sundermount," the girl said. "I'm Bethany, this is Varric, and Merrill."

"Pleasure I'm sure," the Dwarf said, climbing to his feet. "He's awake, let's go home."

Merrill giggled as Varric walked out of the hut. "Don't mind Varric, he's so silly," she said. "What's your name? mine's Merrill, oh, Bethany already said that didn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm Bren," he said, sitting up slowly as pain shot through his side and abdomen. Pushing the blanket down he wasn't surprised to see bandages. "You saved me, why?"

Hawke smiled. "You looked like you needed saving," he replied. "Why don't you tell us why those men were hunting you."

"Honestly I don't know," he replied. "I was out at the Wounded Coast looking for Elf Root when those men jumped me. I escaped but they tracked me down somehow."

"Men that work for the Tevinter are well trained in hunting down elves," Varric said, coming back into the tent. "You could have left no footprints but their dogs would have picked up your scent easily even if you waded down river. "

Bethany sighed. "Looks like you were lucky you found us," she said. "Another few minutes and you'd have been on a ship for Tevinter."

Pain coursed through Bren's wounds as he struggled to stand, luckily he didn't fall as he stood on wobbly legs. "My robe and staff please," he said. "I need to get moving, can't let them catch me again."

Hawke stood up and cracked his knuckles. "One thing first," he said, before slamming his fist into the Elf's bandaged stomach. Groaning in pain, Bren lost feeling in his legs, passed out, and would have fallen to the ground if not for Hawke grabbing him, and once again throwing him over his shoulder. "OK, now we can go home Varric."

The Dwarf mockingly raised his hands in the air. "Yay, lets go," he said dryly.

"Why did you do that?" Bethany asked, as she and Merrill followed behind.

"You can't expect him to walk all the way back to Kirkwall can you?" Hawke replied cheekily. "Besides, he probably would have said no anyway."

* * *

"Is that it?" Cassandra asked, placing her hands on her hips. "The Champion just happened to stumble upon the half elf on Sundermount?"

Varric nodded, as he leaned back in his chair, while keeping one hand resting on his thigh, in case he would have to cover his balls. "Yes, what did you expect?" he asked. "Bren leading an army of elves to attack Kirkwall?"

The Seeker scowled, causing Varric to smirk. Of course she did, that was the story the Chantry spread. "Continue."

_A few months passed and Bren quickly proved himself to Hawke with his magic over plants, added with Merrill and Anders magic he was a force to be reckoned with in any fight. Though he was truly pit to the test that night in the Hanged Man._

"Are you not hungry Fenris?" Bren asked, taking a sip of his juice. The Elf across from him scowled as he looked down at the plate of mutton set before him.

"The food here is too greasy for my taste," he replied coolly, of course, being a slave in Tevinter, Fenris wasn't used to such rich food, mainly having lived on fruits and bread he stole.

"In that case give it here," Hawke said, grabbing the plate, and setting it on the floor where it was immediately set upon by the large Mabari lying at his feet.

Merrill looked down under the table at the hound. "Are you sure it's ok for Dog to be in here?" she asked. "Wouldn't the owners be mad about fleas and ticks and such? Not to mention it's not really sanitary is it?"

The hound looked up at her and whined. "Who's going to tell him no?" Varric said, coming down the stairs from his room upstairs. "He'd take their hand off in a second Daisy."

The Dwarf took a seat at the table and almost immediately a pint was placed before him, as well as a bowl of stew. Just as he brought the first spoonful to his mouth a scream rang outside the tavern. Immediately Hawke leaped to his feet, and headed towards the door, quickly followed by the 3 elves. Varric watched them go and chuckled. A sudden weight in his lap caused him to jump slightly. Looking down he saw the large eyes of Dog staring up at him from his lap.

"You have got to be kidding me," Varric said, as Dog began to whine.

Stepping out into the warm night, the group looked around for any sign of trouble. "Which way?" Merrill asked, before another scream cut through the air.

Fenris unsheathed his sword. "That way," he said.

The sounds of the screaming began to grow louder and more frantic as they grey closer, soon they dropped off into loud, long groans of utter pain. When the group rounded the corner the sight that met them was stomach churning. A woman lay sprawled on the ground while several men and woman tore at her. The assailants were covered in blood up to their elbows and all over their faces. Their hands ripped chunks of flesh from the poor woman, before shoving their grim prize into their gaping mouths to be devoured. "Maker's breath!" Hawke exclaimed, drawing his sword.

Merrill covered her mouth and fought back a sob. "What's wrong with them?" she asked.

Fenris growled in his throat. "This is the worse kind of Blood Magic," he said, stepping forward as he began to glow white. "Raising the newly dead to be slaves!" roaring loudly the Tevinter elf charged. Leaping the last few steps he brought his sword down and sliced through the nearest corpse, then the next that turned to face him.

Hawke charged as the monsters left their grisly kill and shambled towards Fenris. The warrior leaped over the group and landed amongst them, before devastating their numbers with a whirlwind attack that decapitated a few, and disemboweled others. Soon the street flowed black with blood, as the corpses were beaten back by the blades of Hawke and Fenris, both fighting as one.

Not wanting to be left out, Bren reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a handful of seeds. Tossing them, he waited until they attached themselves to the corpses and then used his magic to make them sprout, causing vines to wrap around the horde, stopping them in their tracks. "Let me help you!" Merrill exclaimed, as she hurled a fireball that ignited the vines, burning the corpses into piles of ash.

"We need to move quickly if we are to stop this," Fenris said, sheathing his sword.

"We already stopped it," Bren said, as he sifted through the piles of ash to retrieve his seeds. "Their dead."

Fenris shook his head. "No, this was but a few, there will be more by tomorrow," he said, turning away. "There is a Necromancer in Kirkwall. We must find and stop him or the city will be overrun by morning."

Hawke sheathed his sword and looked at the elf skeptically. "How can you be sure?" he asked. "This might just all be some random coincidence, maybe they all ate some poisoned cheese or something."

"No, I've seen this before in Tevinter, Danarius hired a Necromancer named Yuen to reanimate slaves that died from the cruel treatment under him," Fenris said. "He did his job but the outcome was horrible, the slaves wouldn't listen they just attacked every living person in sight. Luckily Danarius' guards were well trained and killed them easily, though Yuen escaped. Now I fear he may be behind this. "

Hawke crossed his arms and cast a stern, hard look at the elf. "Where?" was all he said.

"Isn't it obvious? Where do most recently dead bodies end up in this city?" Fenris asked knowingly.

"Darktown," the warrior replied, before turning to face Bren and Merrill. "Let's move, quickly."

Bren followed behind Hawke at a steady jog, while Fenris moved ahead, it was obvious the former slave wanted this night to be over and done. Behind him he heard Merrill whimper, glancing over his shoulder he saw her hastily wipe a tear off her cheek. "You ok?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," she replied. "I knew a few of those things, the nice old man who sold me bread, the girl who lived next door to me. I killed them tonight."

"They were already dead Merrill," he replied. "There was nothing you could have done to save them."

"Maybe," she said. "I just don't like feeling so helpless."

They descended the elevator down into the under city, right away they knew something was wrong. All the people that lived down there were gone, the streets were empty. "Well, at least we know we picked the right place," Hawke said, as he walked down the stairs. "Let's head over to Anders' clinic and see if he's ok."

The rest of them nodded and followed after him. It wasn't long before the sounds of fighting grew louder. Hawke and Fenris unsheathed their great swords and broke out into a run, while Bren reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of pebbles. As they ascended the stairs leading to the clinic the four stopped short. Anders, and surprisingly Sebastian were trapped atop a high wall, as dozens of grasping hands grabbed at his feet.

Firing a spell he obliterated the head of the closest monster when he looked up and caught sight of Hawke and the others. "Little help please!" he called, as the archer prince rained arrows down on the corpses.

Hawke charged toward the chaos, and leaped just short of the mob, before bringing his sword crashing down to the ground, causing a large shockwave. "My turn now!" Bren exclaimed, tossing the pebbles high above the corpses he fired a bolt of magical energy, and immediately the small stone grew into massive boulders that came crashing down on the corpses, burying them.

Fenris roared and hacked away at the few monsters that escaped the avalanche, ripping them apart. When all was over Anders and Sebastian climbed down. "I cannot begin to thank you my friend, without you, we may have been killed," Sebastian said.

Hawke waved him off. "Not to worry, saving your skin is what I'm here for," he replied. "What are you doing down here anyway Sebastian?"

The archer shrugged a shoulder. "I dislocated my shoulder, and came to get help," he said. "Luckily Anders fixed it before those things attacked."

Fenris looked away from them. "Which way did they come from?" he asked.

The ex Grey Warden pointed towards the sewers. "Over there," he said. "Though they didn't climb out of the sewers."

The elf nodded, and started walking towards the way the corpses came from. "Come on," he said. "We're ending this now."

Hawke nodded to the two elves, who followed after him. "You two should head to the Hanged Man, tell Varric and Isabella what's going on," Hawke called back. "Then go get Aveline and a few guards to patrol the streets."

"Right, let's go," Anders said, as he and Sebastian headed off towards the elevator.

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way Fenris?" Bren asked, trailing behind the group. "We haven't seen anymore of those things yet."

Fenris growled. "I can feel him, my tattoo's ache," he replied. "The lyrium reacts to strong magic, allowing me to hunt down mages."

"Well that explains how they never manage to sneak up on us," Merrill said.

The elf warrior stopped suddenly and held up a hand. "Wait….. He's nearby," he said, drawing his sword.

Stepping around the corner the four came upon a horrible sight. Bodies were spread out everywhere, some were fresh, others were bloated from gas. Overtop a large pile stood a lanky elf with stringy blond hair dressed in blood stain blue robes waving around a staff made of bones. "Yes, these will do nicely," he muttered, chuckling under his breath. "So fresh and clean, the spell will work perfectly."

"Yuen!" Fenris called, stepping forward.

The elf turned, and once he laid eyes on Fenris, he smiled. "Well well, if it isn't Danarius' pet, long time no see, slave," he said.

"Not long enough for my taste," Fenris replied. "Your work ends tonight!"

Yuen began to cackle as his staff began to glow. In a flash Fenris leaped forward, and then back in the blink of an eye. The Necromancer's laugh died in his throat as his arm split at the elbow, letting his staff fall to the ground. He turned to run but didn't get anywhere before his legs from the knees down broke away, sending him falling to the ground. Yuen gave a short cry before the top of his head slid off and wetly fell to the ground.

"I didn't even see that attack," Bren said.

"Me neither," Merrill added, as Fenris sheathed his sword.

"Don't feel bad you two," Hawke said. "I didn't see anything after the first slash."

Fenris looked down at the dead elf, and spat on him. He turned and walked past the three others. "We're done here." he said, vanishing into the shadows of Darktown.

**END CHAPTER 2**

_the part about Fenris' tattoos hurting allowing him to track down mages isn't true, though it does make sense since he hates mages._


	3. Dinner Surprise

**Tales of The Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

**disclaimer i only own OC's**

The courtyard below the Viscount's Keep was packed with people, pressed together shoulder to shoulder, fighting for a view. Hawke stood at the back of the crowd, Bethany beside him was on her tiptoes trying in vain, while Merrill was trying to maintain her balance standing on Bren's shoulders, and the bottom elf was struggling to keep his legs from giving out, Merrill was heavier than she appeared to be. "What can you see, Merrill?" Hawke asked, looking up he watched the Viscount walking down the steps, he did not look happy.

"Twenty men in black armor, standing in two lines, ten on either side, all have poleaxes," she said, holding a hand over her eyes to block the sun's glare. "I can see Aveline and a few city guards too, I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't…. know….. But," Bren sputtered, as he slowly started to lower. "I….. can't-" his legs finally gave out, and he went crashing to the ground, seconds before Merrill's butt slammed into his face.

Bethany turned at the sound of the two elves fall, and immediately cover her mouth to fight back a laugh. Hawke smirked at the two before he began pushing his way through the massive crowd. "Come on," he said, not waiting for the others. "I want to see what all the hubbub is about."

As the four pushed their way towards the front, the clamor of voices were effectively drowned out by the twenty men, who all together began beating the butts of their axes on the ground. After several seconds the beating stopped, and all was silent. "Be silent for the Prince of Spears!" they called together, over and over they repeated the saying. Finally breaking through the crowd Hawke watched as a gaunt man riding a large black stallion came up the lower steps and galloped towards the line of city guards.

The Viscount took several steps back in surprise as, just before the horse and rider where about to slam into the assorted guards, the horse reared and screamed, before going back down on all four hooves. "It is truly an honor to have Russell, the famed Prince of Spears visit Kirkwall," the Viscount said, after all had fallen silent. "Please enlighten us to why you have come to our humble city."

Hawke gave him a once over. He was lean and strong, long brown hair cascaded down his back, he wore black light armor with a blue spear emblazoned on the chest piece. In his hand he held an 8 foot black spear with a hook below the head. A scar ran from his forehead to the middle of his left cheek. "I am here only to visit my mother's brother," he said. "As well as take in the wonders your city provides, in Tevinter they tell tales of your Gallows and the beauty of Hightown, though I must admit I am most looking forward to meeting the Arishok."

Hawke shook his head. "Does that sound like a lie to anyone else?"

"All men of Tevinter lie," Bren said.

"That's not true," Hawke said. "The women and children lie just as much."

"I can't see," Bethany said, trying to push past a larger man. The apostate mage was knocked off balance as the person behind her shoved into her trying to get a better look, causing her to stumble out into the square. Falling down Bethany froze when the sound of hoof beats grew louder. Looking up she found the Prince of Spears looking down at her.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked, as he swung down from the saddle, and offered her his hand, which she took hesitantly.

"Yes…. Yes I'm fine," she stammered, her face beginning to turn red.

Russell smiled, before bending down to plant a kiss on the back of her hand. "That is good to know, it would be a shame had you been injured," he said. "Please, what is your name?"

Bethany looked towards her brother, who only nodded once. "Bethany, Bethany Hawke," she replied.

"Well Bethany Hawke, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance," he said, before climbing back into the saddle in one swift motion. "It would be an honor if you came to my uncle's estate for dinner tonight."

"That sounds lovely," she said. "Is it alright if I bring my brother and a few friends along?"

The Tevinter spearman nodded. "The more the merrier, it wouldn't be very entertaining with just you, I and my uncle," he said. "Until we meet again Bethany Hawke."

"Well, no moldy bread for dinner tonight," Hawke said, as he and the two elves came over. "Bravo sister, charm him some more and we'll be living the good life in no time."

Merrill looked giddy. "Oh I'm so excited! I wonder what kind of food they'll serve?" she rambled, putting a finger to her chin in thought, before glancing over to see Bren scowling. "What's wrong? Did you step in poo?"

The elf shook his head. "If you think I'm marching into a Tevinter estate then your wrong," he said.

"Good, I wasn't going to bring you two anyway," Hawke replied.

Merrill looked close to crying. "Why?" she asked.

"If I go in there with two elves who are mages it's a one way ticket to Tevinter for both of you, and probably a shallow grave for me," he replied.

"Oh, that makes sense," Merrill replied. "But; what about Bethany? What happens to her?"

"She'll probably either end up as a concubine or as the Prince's wife," he replied cheekily.

Bethany's face turned red within seconds.

* * *

"So your saying the Prince of Spears was real?" Cassandra asked, not convinced. "And he just happened to fall for the Champion's sister?"

Varric shook his head and chuckled. "What can I say? Bethany had him under her spell," the Dwarf said. "I just wish it worked on his uncle."

"Continue,"

* * *

The estate was large, to put it simply. Easily making Fenris' mansion look like Gamlin's hovel. Hawke took notice of the large stone lions on either side of the massive doors, the statues were jade, ruby eyes twinkled in the dying light. "I wonder how much those cost?" he asked aloud, reaching out to touch one of the statues.

"Careful brother," Bethany said. "Don't damage it, you know we can't afford to buy a new one."

"Do not worry, I will gladly purchase a new one for you," Sebastian said, as he leaned over and poked at the other statue's eye. "Starkhaven's vast riches have recently become mine once again, and a jade lion is a small price to pay to make up for all you have done for me my friend."

"I would also like to add you get free medical care as payment for bringing me along," Anders chimed in. "My meager rations from my patients ran out the other day. Good thing you told me about this, the rats were beginning to look almost appetizing."

Hawke turned and looked at the former Grey Warden. "I thought we get free medical attention anyway?" he said.

"You do, but this dinner justifies it," Anders replied, before the doors swinging open suddenly caused the four to jump, as Russell stepped out into the early night. He was dressed in a padded black doublet with a badge over his heart that bore the blue spear on his armor, dark trousers, and high riding boots.

He smiled at Bethany as she stepped forward. "I am glad you accepted my invitation, I was beginning to worry it would just be me and uncle Rudolphus tonight," he said, standing aside, as he ushered them in. "Please come in and have a look around, dinner will be served shortly."

"Put it back," Sebastian muttered sidelong to Anders.

The Grey Warden raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, confused, before a stern glare from the archer made him sigh in defeat, and made him set the small statue back. "Now how will I get money for food?"

"Come to the Chantry, we feed the poor and homeless," he said.

"I am not homeless," Anders replied. "Also I am just short of any kind of funds for the dreary…. Foreseeable future….. What time is dinner served?"

"From 7 to 10," Sebastian said, patting the Mage on the back. "I'll save you some of the best gruel."

"Yippy," Anders muttered dryly.

The Tevinter spearmen led them into a large dining hall where a long table was covered with food. Racks of boar drenched in juice, mushrooms stuffed full of cheese and herbs. Bowls of hot crab stew, flaky pigeon pie stuffed with peas and carrots. Garlic crusted lamb cutlets, trenchers of beef and wild truffles, large cuts of shark steak, to name a few.

At the head of the table stood a portly bald man with thick black whiskers. "Come, sit and eat your fill," he said cheerily. "My chefs have been cooking all day."

Hawke took a seat across from Bethany before digging into a trencher of beef. Beside him Anders was already gorging on lamb, while on the other side of Hawke, Sebastian ate his shark steak with all the grace and manners befitting a prince.

"Is everything to your liking?" Russell asked, Bethany, who had been picking at her pigeon pie looked up in surprise.

"Oh yes, everything is wonderful," she said. "Though I can't shake the feeling that something is amiss here."

The Prince of Spears only nodded. "You noticed it too," he muttered, looking towards his uncle. "My uncle has always been a niggardly man, this feast is unlike him."

"Now, how about some music," Rudolphus said, clapping his hands, immediately several musicians seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hawke smiled at the soothing sounds of the lute playing behind him. Looking across the table he was surprised as Russell jumped suddenly to his feet, a spear in his hand, and hurled it. The warrior expected the weapon to slam through his chest, but; instead it sailed past his chest, a sent the lute player flying backwards.

The assembled looked to see the man lying sprawled out on the floor, lute in one hand, and a dagger in the other. "It's a trap!" Russell shouted, almost seconds before chaos broke out. The singers tossed their instruments away, and immediately replaced them with swords, axes, staffs, and bows. Russell vaulted the table and kicked a musician away as he charged towards him with his axe raised high. The Prince of Spears placed a foot on the dead man before grabbing his spear and wrenching it free, before burying it in the stomach of another musician.

"I'll show you why mages are feared!" Anders shouted, before firing a large fireball that took out several musicians. Hawke hacked and slashed left and right as he went, while Bethany fired ice blasts, freezing men in their tracks, allowing Sebastian to finish them off.

It was over in a matter of seconds, when all the men were dead the group turned their attention towards Rudolphus, who had remained seated the whole time. "Care to explain yourself?" Hawke asked.

"Why did you do this uncle?" Russell asked, stepping forward. "These were my guests, they were under my protection, why kill them?"

"Now I know who you are," Sebastian said. "Your Rudolphus Garland, you fled from Starkhaven after my father discovered what you were doing to the elves."

Rudolphus looked at Sebastian and smiled ruefully. "Took you long enough, eh?"

"What did he do Sebastian?" Hawke asked.

"He was once the commander of my father's army," Sebastian said. "Until my father found out he had been hunting elves, killing them, raping them, or selling them to the Tevinters."

"Guards!" Russell called, immediately several axe men marched into the room. "Take my uncle to the Viscount's Keep and turn him over to the city guard."

The group watched silently as Rudolphus was ushered out of the room.

"I'm here if you need me Hawke," he said, turning away from them. "I fear I have lost my appetite."

**END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
